Le Jour J
by Gen' V
Summary: Ce qui devait être le plus beau jour de la vie de Lilly, se trouve chamboulé... Par quoi? ou par qui? L/S ship
1. Chapter 1

**Le Jour J**

_Veille de la cérémonie._

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me dire ça maintenant, Scotty ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je…

- Mais enfin ! Fit Lilly ahurie, es-tu au courant que je me marie demain !

- Parce que tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Tu penses que j'en ai fait exprès ?

- Tu as eu huit ans pour m'avouer tes sentiments…

- Et c'est aujourd'hui que je trouve le courage de te les avouer.

- Aujourd'hui, alors que je me marie avec Eddie… Tu vois, c'est ça qui m'énerve chez toi ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi Scotty, tu ne réfléchis pas…

- Je ne réfléchis pas ! S'exclama-t-il, je ne réfléchis pas… J'ai passé ces dernières années à réfléchir justement. Je savais que de ressentir quelque chose pour toi était une erreur… Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça, je…

- Et c'est donc pour ça que tu me le dis aujourd'hui…

- J'ai failli te perdre par deux fois Lil… Et ces deux fois, je me suis tu. Et là, je ne veux plus te perdre, je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi sans savoir que je suis fou amoureux de toi.

Ils se trouvaient sur une terrasse du restaurant que le père de Lilly avait réservé, pour fêter la veille de ce qui aurait dû être le plus beau jour de la vie de sa fille. Scotty avait donc profité d'un moment où Eddie parlait avec des personnes pour prendre son courage à deux mains et éloigner sa collègue.

Lilly avait dévié son regard sur la vue qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Elle n'osait plus regarder son coéquipier. Il y a quelques temps, elle aurait apprécié cette déclaration, mais sa vie suivait enfin un cours à peu près normal. Elle avait retrouvé son père, s'efforçait de lui pardonner, vivait une belle histoire avec Eddie. Oui, un jour elle avait dû éprouver quelque chose pour Scotty, mais comme rien ne s'était passé, et surtout il y avait le contentieux « Christina », elle avait gommé purement et simplement cette rapide attirance, pour finalement l'oublier. Les yeux remplis de larmes, elle n'osait ni parler, ni bouger.

- Parle-moi, Lilly… C'est pire là si tu te tais !

- Il n'y a rien à ajouter Scotty ! J'aime Eddie, et je compte bien dire oui demain.

- Ok… Mais sache que je ne serais pas présent… Je ne le pourrais pas… J'accepte ta décision, mais te voir sourire, et être avec lui, non, je ne peux pas.

Il s'éloigna.

- Scotty ! Cria Lilly.

- Je vous souhaite tout le meilleur pour votre vie à venir. Sincèrement, Lilly, je ne veux que ton bonheur !

- J'ai besoin de toi demain ! Mon meilleur ami, mon partenaire, mon équipier… Je…

- Je suis désolé Lilly.

Il la dévisagea une dernière fois. La détresse qu'il lisait sur le visage de celle qu'il aimait le détruisait. Mais, c'était le mieux à faire. Partir, la laisser vivre sa vie. Il regretta de lui avoir avoué ses sentiments ce soir. Elle avait raison. Pourquoi lui gâcher le jour de son mariage ? Il avait agit en égoïste… Mais il avait espéré naïvement qu'elle ne l'aurait pas repoussé, qu'elle aurait accepté cette déclaration, et qu'ils se seraient enfuis loin, très loin de toute cette agitation. Il croisa John qui cherchait Lilly, et ne répondit pas à sa question. Il voulait partir, il ne voulait plus garder le souvenir de cette soirée, il voulait effacer toutes ces années passées en sa compagnie. Il voulait l'oublier.

Lilly fixait immobile la porte fenêtre de la terrasse par laquelle Scotty était sorti. Le cœur battant, elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. C'était toujours agréable d'entendre une personne avouer ses sentiments, mais là, elle aurait préféré ne pas savoir. Surtout, elle se maudissait de n'avouer rien vu. Lentement, elle regarda sa main gauche et vit la petite bague sur son annulaire gauche scintiller. Que signifiait-elle ? Aimait-elle réellement l'homme qu'elle s'apprêtait à épouser ? Elle ne savait plus rien.


	2. Chapter 2

- On t'attend Lilly, fit John Stillman. Eddie doit prononcer quelques mots, et…

- Ok, j'arrive, lui répondit-elle en éclaircissant sa voix.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda John avec inquiétude.

- Rien… Il n'y a rien !

- Ok…

Elle passa devant lui, et il la regarda pas convaincu de ses paroles. Il venait de croiser Scotty, et devina que l'état de la jeune femme était lié à celui du latino.

_- Il y a un peu plus de trois ans, je rencontrais cette belle fille, au cours d'une enquête, _commença Eddie Saccardo_, elle m'a superbement ignoré, mais je savais que moi, l'abruti, je réussirai à lui soutirer un sourire. Je ne demandais rien de plus. Juste un sourire. Et, bien… Ce sourire j'ai l'occasion de le voir beaucoup maintenant… Ce si beau sourire. Ce sourire qui vous donne l'envie de vivre. Ce sourire qui égaye mes journées. Ce sourire que j'aime…_

Lilly fixait la salle, mais ne voyait plus rien, ni n'entendait plus non plus ce que disait son fiancé. Les paroles de Scotty résonnaient dans sa tête comme un écho. Eddie dû l'embrasser sur la joue pour qu'elle prenne conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Les yeux baignés de larmes, elle lui sourit en retour et bredouilla quelques mots de remerciement. John la regardait avec insistance, et s'approcha de Paul Cooper. Il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, et ce dernier se leva et demanda à sa fille de le suivre.

- Ca ne va pas, Lilly ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Je ne sais pas. Je…

- Je suis sûr que ta mère aurait apprécié ce jour tout autant que moi…

- Je…

- C'est normal ma chérie… Normal de ressentir une petite appréhension. Mais crois-moi, tu fais le bon choix. Eddie est quelqu'un de bien.

- C'est que… c'est… C'est la première fois que ma vie est normale, et je… Si seulement j'avais fuit…

- Fuit ? Fuir quoi ?

- Jamais je n'aurais vécu tout ça ! Jamais je n'aurais connu cette vie… Jamais je n'aurais souffert comme j'ai déjà souffert par le passé… J'aurais juste…

- Fuir quoi Lilly ? S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris, c'est que la fuite n'apporte jamais rien de bon… Je t'ai fait souffrir en m'enfuyant comme un lâche…

Elle lui raconta sa vie. Son agression, sa rencontre avec Ray, les différentes péripéties avec sa mère et Christina. Et en arrivant à l'épisode de sa fuite avec Ray, elle craqua, et ses larmes inondèrent son visage.

- Là, j'étais heureuse, je ne me souciais de rien… Seulement de l'endroit où je me réveillerais le lendemain.

- Une question, Lilly : Es-tu amoureuse d'Eddie ? L'aimes-tu comme tu as aimé Ray ?

- Oui je l'aime, bien sûr ! Pourquoi cette question ?

- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre !

- C'est fini avec Ray… On s'est dit adieux, et… Ce n'était pas une vie pour moi… je ne peux pas vivre dans le passé, et Ray représente ce passé.

- Je ne parle pas de Ray…

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Dis-le-lui… Dis-lui ce que tu ressens au plus profond de toi… Ta vie et ton bonheur comptent bien plus à mes yeux que ton mariage avec Eddie. Si tu n'es plus sûre de l'aimer, dis-le-lui…

Lilly regarda son père, les yeux baignés de larmes. Il avait raison. Elle se devait d'être franche. Et là, à cet instant, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir inutilement les gens, mais Eddie devait le savoir.

Elle attendit la fin de la soirée. Kat devait la raccompagner et rester avec elle jusqu'au lendemain. Elle s'excusa auprès d'elle et la prévint qu'il fallait qu'elle voie Eddie. Le ton employé ne fit aucun mystère pour Kat. Elle devina instantanément ce que son amie allait dire à son futur époux. En silence, elle la serra dans ses bras, et lui glissa à l'oreille de prendre tout le temps qu'il fallait, elle l'attendrait. Lilly la remercia d'un signe de tête, et se dirigea vers la pièce où se trouvait Eddie. Nick Vera s'approcha alors de Kat, et l'interrogea du regard.

- Il va falloir l'épauler, se contenta t'elle de dire. Elle fait la chose qui est certainement la plus difficile à faire…

- John et Will sont déjà partis, et par contre je cherche désespérément Scotty… Tu saurais où…

Kat lui fit signe de se taire. Nick ne comprit pas, mais elle secoua la tête. Scotty n'avait pas été présent lors de la soirée, et Lilly avait semblé distante durant tout le repas. Elle assembla ces quelques éléments dans sa tête, et se promit d'y réfléchir plus tard.


	3. Chapter 3

Lilly se tenait devant la petite salle et regardait le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle. Il la remarqua, elle s'avança.

- Mademoiselle Rush, vous ne devez pas voir votre futur mari…

- Eddie, il faut que je te parle, l'interrompit-elle.

- Je t'écoute…

- Pas ici… Je…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Eddie avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Elle lui tendit la main, qu'il prit et la suivit donc sur la même terrasse où en début de soirée, elle se trouvait avec Scotty. Il la prit dans ses bras, et lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front. Elle le repoussa.

- Eddie, j'aimerais que… Dis-moi pourquoi on se marie ?

- Lilly…Commença t'il.

- Dis-le-moi Eddie. J'ai besoin de l'entendre… Je…

- Parce que je t'aime, et que tu dois au moins m'aimer un peu ! Répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Je…

- Je suis mort de trouille aussi ! Ne le répète surtout pas… Ca ferait mauvais effet dans la brigade !

- Sérieusement, Eddie… Comment vois-tu notre avenir ?

- Pour le moment, je te vois toi t'avancer dans ta belle robe blanche demain. La suite…

- Eddie… Toute ma vie, j'ai rêvé de vivre ce que je vis en ce moment. Une vie normale, aimer et être aimée en retour. J'ai retrouvé mon père, je t'ai trouvé, mais…

- Hey… Doucement Lilly… Je te promets de tout faire pour que tu continues à la vivre cette vie. Je ne veux que ton bonheur.

Cette dernière phrase provoqua un électrochoc chez la jeune femme. Scotty le lui avait dit quelques heures plus tôt. Elle ne remarqua pas les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, elle ne remarqua pas non plus Eddie les lui essuyer. Elle revoyait son ami lui avouer ses sentiments.

- Je… Je ne peux pas Eddie.

- Tu ne peux pas quoi ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il avait bien compris ce que Lilly lui disait.

- Je suis désolée, mais… Eddie, si tu savais à quel point je me maudis, là à cet instant.

- Lilly… Je t'ai dit c'est normal d'avoir peur. Je…

- Ca va trop vite pour moi… Je… Vraiment ce qu'on vit est génial. Tu me fais rire, tu me montres à quel point la vie vaut d'être vécue, tu…

- Tu ne m'aimes plus.

Ils se regardèrent, et le silence fit son apparition. Il lui prit la main gauche et regarda la bague qui ornait son doigt. Elle reporta aussi son regard sur l'anneau, dégagea sa main, et l'enleva. Elle le lui tendit.

- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée Eddie… Je… C'est juste que je ne sais plus où j'en suis…

- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Non, personne… Mais…

- J'ai vu que Valens n'était pas là ce soir. Tu scrutais sa place toutes les cinq minutes.

- Je… Eddie, non…

- Je ne suis pas aveugle Lilly… Je l'ai remarqué dès que nous avons annoncé nos fiançailles. Je me demandais juste à quel moment il te l'avouerait.

- Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi. Je te le promets.

- Je te crois Lilly. La rassura t'il.

- Mais son aveu m'a forcé à analyser ma vie… Et…

Il l'interrompit par un baiser sur les lèvres. Ils restèrent quelques instants encore enlacés, puis la jeune femme s'éloigna et partit.

Pendant ce temps, Scotty marchait dans la rue, sans aucun but précis. Il se traita de tous les noms. Il avait gâché sa vie et celle de Lilly. Il s'arrêta devant un bar et y entra. Il savait que la jeune femme ne le lui pardonnerait pas de sitôt, et c'était cela qui l'énervait. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien et savait que le lendemain, elle ne s'avancerait pas devant l'autel. Elle devait sans doute maudire le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés à cet instant. Et c'était bien la dernière chose dont il avait envie : Qu'elle le déteste. Pourquoi ne pas se contenter de l'amitié qu'il y avait entre eux ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il parle ? Certainement parce que la douleur qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il les voyait ensemble lui brûlait le cœur. Certainement, parce qu'il ne pouvait plus travailler avec elle, sans penser à elle, sans la regarder, sans l'aimer. Il avait essayé de lutter contre ses sentiments, et il n'avait trouvé que les aventures sans lendemains pour y arriver. Mais il s'en était bien vite lassé, cela ne comblait pas le vide qu'il y avait dans son cœur. Il commanda un deuxième whisky qu'il but aussi rapidement que le premier. Au troisième, il sortit son portable, au quatrième, il l'éteignit. Un peu plus tard, le barman appela un taxi.


	4. Chapter 4

Lilly était assise sur son canapé, les genoux sous le menton. Elle regardait un point fixe imaginaire. Kat avait demandé à Paul de les laisser. Ce dernier avait juste déposé un baiser sur les cheveux de sa fille, comprenant qu'elle voulait rester avec Kat, comme cela était prévu.

- J'ai fait du café, annonça Kat, je sens que nous allons en avoir besoin, car la nuit va être longue…

- J'ai vraiment fait ça ? J'ai vraiment planté Eddie avant le jour J.

- Lilly… Ne pense pas à ça… Pense à toi ! Sois égoïste. Tu ne le sentais pas… Il vaut mieux annuler maintenant, que de vous retrouver devant un juge pour votre divorce.

- Il m'aime… Il m'aime et je lui ai brisé le cœur !

- Et c'est parce qu'il t'aime, que justement…

- Je lui ai brisé le cœur ! Pendant toutes ces années… Je n'ai pas… Continua Lilly en ne s'occupant plus de la présence de Kat.

- Hey… Lilly ! N'y pense pas… Ne pense pas à Eddie… Pas ce soir… Pense à toi !

- Il m'aimait en silence, Kat ! Il ne m'a rien dit, car il voulait que je vive…

- Tu parles de qui ? Demanda Kat stupéfaite.

- Je…

- Lilly ! Tu parles de qui ?

Lilly ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser la tête.

- Non ! C'est de Scotty dont tu parles !

Nouveau silence.

- Lilly !

- Je lui ai brisé le cœur, répéta encore une fois la jeune femme.

- Vous étiez…

- Non ! Mais, Kat, je ne veux pas en parler. Je veux juste oublier tout ça ! Je… ne sais pas ce que je veux, mais je suis sûre au moins de ça ! Je veux oublier, tout oublier ! Et je ne veux plus entendre parle de lui !

_Quatre jours plus tard._

Lilly fit son retour au central. Nick se leva et vint à sa rencontre et lui prit le sac de ses mains er tout en revenant à son bureau avança la chaise pour qu'elle s'asseye. Ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme qui lui dit qu'elle ne venait pas d'avoir un accident et qu'elle pouvait faire les choses toute seule. Elle risqua un regard vers le bureau de Scotty, qu'elle trouva vide. Nick la prévint que Will et lui se trouvait déjà sur une affaire. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son chef, et y entra en fermant la porte. Elle n'en sorti que deux heures plus tard, les yeux rouges et gonflés, et sans un regard pour ses collègues, prit ses affaires et sortit. John sortit à son tour, et fit l'annonce de la démission de la jeune femme. Le visage de Scotty se décomposa, et il ne se préoccupa pas de ses collègues et se dirigea vers la sortie. Kat sut ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il ne la trouva pas, et remonta alors.


	5. Chapter 5

_Deux semaines plus tard._

Ils s'étaient tous réunis chez Jones, pour fêter la mutation de Lilly. Tous, à l'exception de Scotty, ce qui désola la jeune femme. Elle comprenait sa réaction, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il n'était pas présent, au moins pour lui dire au revoir. Kat remarqua l'attitude de son amie, et lui dit qu'il fallait qu'elle accepte malgré tout, le fait qu'il lui fallait du temps pour digérer ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Lilly acquiesça et décida de profiter de cette dernière soirée passée ensemble. Nick avait dû le remarquer, vu qu'il avait tout mis en œuvre pour arracher quelques larmes de rire à sa collègue.

Kat se proposa de raccompagner Lilly chez elle, et c'est ainsi qu'elle arriva dans sa maison, les bras chargés par le présent que ses amis lui avait offert. Son répondeur clignotait, elle l'écouta en pensant rapidement à Scotty, mais ce fut la voix d'Eddie qui la ramena à la dure réalité. Il lui disait qu'il avait entendu parler de sa mutation dans un autre commissariat de la ville, et qu'il espérait que ce changement lui conviendrait. Elle essuya une larme qui perlait, et s'occupa de ses chats. Elle avait demandé New York, mais en deux semaines, le délai trop court ne lui avait permis d'obtenir seulement le commissariat Est. Vu ses états de services, elle avait été promue à la tête de la criminelle, juste le dernier pas à franchir avant le grade de lieutenant. Elle rappela alors Eddie, mais tomba sur son répondeur, il fallait pourtant qu'ils se voient.

Le cœur de Scotty rata un battement lorsqu'il vit ses deux collègues arriver. Il s'enfonça un peu plus sur le siège de sa voiture, et ne bougea que lorsque Kat redémarra, et que Lilly fut rentrée chez elle. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à la laisser partir sans lui dire au revoir, ce qui lui demandait un effort surhumain. La voir après cette fameuse soirée, lui parler normalement, et enfin lui souhaiter de la réussite sur son nouveau poste. Il était fier d'elle, fier qu'on reconnaisse enfin le travail de sa collègue et amie. Son dévouement sur les affaires classées avait fini par payer, se disait-il. Il sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers la maison de Lilly. Il faillit reculer plusieurs fois, puis une fois arrivé devant la porte, il frappa. Lilly ouvrit, et aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, tellement étonnée de voir la personne se tenir devant elle.

- Je suis venu les mains vides, je sais, mais, je suis là, fit Scotty d'une seule traite.

- Tu…

Elle s'effaça alors pour le laisser rentrer et referma la porte. Elle le fit très lentement, cherchant ses mots, pour lui dire qu'elle était contente de le voir.

- Tu nous as manqué, tu sais, répondit-elle au bout d'un silence pesant. Vera a drôlement ramé pour nous faire ses blagues, Jeffries en avait assez de le calmer, continua t'elle avec un sourire.

- Je ne pouvais pas ne pas venir te souhaiter bonne chance. Après tout, nous avons bossé huit ans ensemble, ce n'est pas rien…

- Un café ? Ou autre chose… je peux te proposer du soda, ou une bière.

- Un soda, ça m'ira très bien…

Après quelques instants, la conversation battait son plein. Les sujets à éviter n'avaient pas été abordés, et ils se remémoraient certaines de leurs affaires. Jusqu'à ce que Lilly évoque l'affaire Ed Marteson et le meurtre de la famille Jacobi, tout se passait bien, mais elle remarqua trop tard, le regard de son ami. Elle n'en tient pas compte et parla de son père, et de sa famille. Et là, ce fut Scotty qui évoqua vite fait le décès d'Ellen Rush. Le silence fit alors son apparition, et ils durent se rendre à l'évidence, ils avaient vécu trop de choses pour gommer tout en une seule fois. Il se leva, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Tu t'en vas ? Se risqua Lilly.

- Il est tard, et…

- Merci Scotty.

- Pour quoi ?

- D'être venu ce soir, et pour avoir fait parti de ma vie.

- Je ne suis pas sur mon lit de mort, Lil… Alors ne me parle pas comme si je…

- Je vois bien que tu m'en veux.

- Ce n'est pas toi que je maudis, Lilly, mais moi…

- Pourquoi ?

- Le si joli sourire que tu avais ces derniers temps a disparu, et à la place, celui que tu avais après la fusillade a fait son apparition. Ce sourire factice, qui dissimulait ta détresse…

- Scotty…

- Pourquoi je ne sais pas me taire ? Pourquoi je casse tout ce que j'approche…

- Arrête ! Tu n'es pas comme ça…

- Ah oui ? J'ai quand même détruit ta vie…

- Je…

- Et ce soir, je sais maintenant, que je n'aurais jamais dû venir.

- Scotty, tu es mon meilleur ami…

- Ca fait longtemps que j'ai dépassé ce stade, Lilly. J'y ai réfléchi… Et je n'y ai pas prêté attention, mais le premier signe que j'ai vite essayé d'effacer, c'est lorsque George te menaçait dans ce grenier… J'en ai voulu longtemps à Stillman de ne pas m'avoir laissé t'aider… Mais c'est lui qui avait raison, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi, comme pour Ed… Mais c'était plus fort que moi… Te savoir en danger, et ne rien pouvoir faire, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai agi pour Ed… J'ai mis longtemps à comprendre aussi que si j'ai réussi à surmonter la perte d'Elisa, c'était grâce à toi. Je l'ai su quand j'attendais devant cette porte que tu te battes pour la vie. Jamais, je n'ai voulu t'en parler, car je savais que c'était mal ce que je ressentais…

- Scotty…

- J'ai fait pas mal de conneries dans ma vie, mais la plus grosse a été de tomber fou amoureux de toi, à un point que maintenant, je ne supporte plus de ne pas pouvoir t'aimer librement. Et je supporte encore moins ceux qui t'approchent et qui t'aiment.

Lilly se tenait immobile, ne voulant pas croire ce qu'elle entendait. Pour elle, ce n'était pas possible, Scotty Valens ne pouvait pas éprouver de tels sentiments pour elle, et les avoir caché si longtemps. Il fuyait son regard, alors qu'elle ne détachait pas le sien. Elle ne réfléchissait plus, elle n'en avait plus la force, donc elle fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait comprendre. Elle s'approcha lentement de son ami, lui releva le menton, le forçant alors à la regarder, plongea son regard dans le sien, et l'attira contre elle, pour enfin déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Tétanisé, il ne fit aucun geste, il rêvait. Encore une fois, il se réveillerait en sursaut, priant pour que tout cela soit vrai, et remarquerait encore qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve. Puis, il ouvrit les yeux, et ne calculant plus rien, il répondit au baiser de son amie, mais au lieu d'être tendre et chaste, il laissa toute la rage et la frustration contenue pendant trop longtemps s'échapper. Lilly se laissa faire, sentant toute résistance commencer à l'abandonner, le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds, et il le devina, puisqu'il la serra encore davantage contre lui pour éviter qu'elle ne perdre l'équilibre. Il en profita pour couvrir son cou et sa gorge de baisers tous plus ardents et fougueux les uns des autres, il ne retenait plus rien, il était avec celle qu'il aimait depuis toutes ces années, et elle ne résistait pas, vu qu'elle se mordait les lèvres tout en jouant avec les boutons de la chemise de son ami. Soudain, Lilly prit alors conscience que tout dérapait, elle le repoussa alors violemment, trop violemment à son goût, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour qu'il s'éloigne d'elle.

- Je… Scotty, je… Je suis désolée, murmura t'elle encore essoufflée par le baiser échangé.

- Tais-toi Lilly ! Là encore, j'ai agi comme un con !


	6. Chapter 6

**J'ai voulu faire deux fins à cette histoire. Voici donc la première.**

Ils se fixèrent alors, le cœur battant, Lilly baissa les yeux la première. Scotty comprit, et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit et sortit. Lilly encore sous le choc resta immobile, et réalisa qu'elle venait de perdre l'amitié de la seule personne qui comptait pour elle. Leur amitié venait de se briser, comme il lui avait dit. Il avait dépassé ce stade depuis bien trop longtemps, pour passer outre. Pour preuve, ce baiser qui confirmait son aveu, un baiser qui aurait évolué vers autre chose si elle ne l'avait pas stoppé. Ce baiser qui la troublait, même terminé, ce baiser qui la fit frissonner alors qu'elle y repensait. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ? Comment elle, l'inspecteur Lilly Rush avait pu passer au travers de ça ? Comment ne pas l'avoir remarqué ? Il y avait bien dû y avoir des indices, sur les réelles intentions de Scotty à son égard. Plusieurs fois, il avait bien dû être à deux doigts de craquer ! De tels sentiments aussi forts ne pouvaient pas être transparents.

Scotty roulait. Il s'était laissé aller. Il avait perdu le contrôle, elle l'avait embrassé, et tout ce qu'il avait trouvé de mieux à faire, c'était d'agir en imbécile. Il aurait pu se contenter de ce timide baiser, mais non. Trop rapidement, tout s'était enchaîné dans sa tête, il embrassait Lilly, elle l'embrassait aussi, et sa réflexion s'était arrêtée là. Il se maudissait. Il arrêta la voiture devant le seul endroit où il laissait ses pensées dehors. Il en descendit et se dirigea vers l'endroit où le corps d'Elisa avait été repêché. Il laissa alors ses pensées s'échapper, et sortit d'un sac en papier une bouteille de whisky qu'il avait au préalable acheté. Sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens depuis qu'Elisa l'avait quitté. Il s'en rendait compte. Dans sa détresse, elle l'avait entraîné un peu malgré tout. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin, qu'il se leva, et remonta dans sa voiture. Sa décision était prise, il en avait assez de souffrir à cause des autres. Il voulait pour une fois gagner. Il voulait pour une fois que les autres souffrent à sa place.

Lilly se leva avec une sensation de bourdonnement dans la tête. Elle avait passé la nuit à essayer de trouver les réponses à ses questions, mais en vain. Elle composa alors le numéro de portable de son collègue, alors qu'elle savait très bien qu'il ne décrocherait pas. Elle laissa le répondeur débiter son message.

_- Scotty… C'est Lilly… Rappelle-moi s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas… Il faut que je te parle… C'est important pour moi… Je n'ai qu'à te dire « Hey »… Tu te souviens… Et bien là, j'ai besoin de te parler Scotty. Rappelle-moi quand tu auras ce message._

Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne le ferait pas, mais elle l'avait appelé. Il saurait donc, qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, et qu'elle voulait comprendre. Elle eut une intuition et prit ses clés de voiture.

Le portable de Scotty avait sonné, il l'ignora sans même prendre la peine de contrôler qui l'appelait. Cela ne servait à rien, il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Une fois chez lui, il s'assit à sa table et rédigea un court mot. Il arracha la première page, à quoi bon écrire une lettre ? Sur la deuxième feuille il écrivit juste les mots « je t'aime ». Il replia cette feuille et la déposa dans une enveloppe sur laquelle il écrivit le prénom de sa collègue. Il regarda longuement son arme, comme pour peser le pour et le contre une dernière fois. Il n'avait été heureux que lorsqu'Elisa était encore en vie, avant que sa maladie ne l'emporte sur leur histoire. Il voulait remonter le temps, il voulait la retrouver. L'interphone retentit, il fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Il ne bougea pas non plus au deuxième coup de sonnette. Alors lorsqu'il entendit des coups frappés à sa porte et la voix de Lilly le supplier d'ouvrir, il sursauta. Il dirigea son regard vers son arme de service, la prit et finalement la rangea dans le tiroir de son buffet. Il se leva et alla ouvrir.

- Bon sang Scotty, pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Fit Lilly en guise de bonjour.

- Parce que je ne veux pas te parler Lilly… Répondit-il sèchement.

- Attends, c'est toi qui m'en veux ? Poursuivit-elle étonnée. C'est toi qui es furieux contre moi ? Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as gâché mon mariage Scotty !

- Lilly, s'il te plaît, je ne veux plus parler de ça !

- Et bien moi si ! Tu oses m'avouer ce que tu ressens alors que j'allais me marier, et tu crois que je vais te laisser continuer ta vie, sans rien dire ?

- Lilly… J'ai déconné… Je n'aurais jamais dû te le dire…

- Mais tu l'as fait ! Comment crois-tu que je puisse faire comme si de rien n'était ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'annuler ton mariage Lilly… C'est toi seule qui l'as fait. Je t'ai dit que je l'acceptais car je veux que tu vives normalement.

- je ne pouvais pas franchir cette étape en sachant que tu… Il faut qu'on éclaircisse ce point…

- Mais tu es aveugle ou sourde ! Je t'aime ! Je sais que je ne dois pas éprouver ce sentiment…

- Tu espérais que je change d'avis… Avoue-le ! Tu espérais que je ne prononcerais pas le oui fatidique à Eddie. Sinon, pourquoi me dire ça la veille. Comme tu savais qu'hier soir, je ne te repousserais pas, comme… Comme tu savais que je serais là ce matin…

- La vie n'est pas toujours comme on aimerait qu'elle soit Lilly… Accepte que le mieux pour nous est de vivre chacun de son côté… Tu le sais pertinemment, car pourquoi avoir demandé ta mutation, sinon ?

Lilly ne répondit pas, comme la veille elle se contenta de fixer son ami.

- Non Lilly… Non… ne me dévisage pas comme tu le fais… Ne me pousse pas à…

- Ok ! On va vivre chacun de notre côté, mais j'ai besoin de te dire au revoir avant. Je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi… Tu m'as sauvé la vie, et tout ce que j'ai trouvé, c'est de me renfermer dans ma coquille en te murmurant un vague merci…

- Lilly, s'il te plait…

Ils se regardaient, chacun cherchant à sonder l'autre. Lilly s'approcha de son collègue, il recula. Elle comprit, et se dirigea à contre cœur vers la porte.

- Au revoir Scotty, ce qui va plus me manquer, ce ne sont pas les enquêtes classées, mais toi… C'est mon ami qui va me manquer.

Elle ouvrit la porte et s'apprêtait à quitter l'appartement de Scotty lorsqu'il se précipita pour refermer la porte.

- Reste ! J'ai besoin de toi Lilly. Je…

Il la plaqua alors contre la porte et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il l'embrassa. Lilly perdit le combat contre sa raison et se laissa faire. Elle répondit au baiser qu'il lui volait, sentant les palpitations de son cœur dans sa cage thoracique. C'était la meilleure des façons pour eux de se quitter. Elle lui enleva son pull, il défit un à un les boutons de son gilet. Il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, elle fit parcourir ses doigts sur le torse de Scotty. Il ne résista pas plus longtemps, la souleva de terre, et tout en continuant de l'embrasser la déposa sur le canapé. Ce moment leur appartenait et leur regard encré l'un dans l'autre, ils laissèrent exprimer toutes les émotions qui s'échappaient de leur être.

Ce n'est que plus tard que la jeune femme émergea d'un sommeil réparateur. Elle se retourna et constata que Scotty dormait profondément encore. Elle le dévisagea, il semblait paisible. Elle se leva, enfila ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

L'odeur de café fraîchement coulé réveilla le latino. Il se leva et s'approcha lentement de sa partenaire. Elle ne le vit pas et il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme qui sursauta. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, elle se retourna vivement.

- Hey !

- Hey !

- Café ? Proposa-t-elle.

- Lilly…

- Chut, fit-elle en posant un doigt sur la bouche de son coéquipier.

Il hocha la tête. Sans même qu'elle ne le lui dise, il comprit. Cette seule et unique fois resterait gravée dans leur mémoire. Il plongea son regard dans le bleu des yeux de sa collègue, s'y perdit, et lui retira doucement la main de sa bouche. Il l'attira doucement contre lui, lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres et ils restèrent un moment enlacés à savourer la présence de l'autre.

Une fois partie, Lilly esquissa un début de sourire. Elle voulait garder le souvenir de son collègue avec le sourire, et c'était de cette façon qu'il fallait que cela se termine entre eux. Car même s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu, leur relation avait été unique en son genre.

Scotty prit son portable, et vit l'enveloppe d'un message téléphonique non écouté. Il pressa le bouton qui déclenchait la messagerie et le sourire aux lèvres, il écouta la douce voix de Lilly. Il savait dorénavant qu'elle ne l'oublierait jamais. Il la remercierait pendant un long moment encore d'avoir été là pour lui.

FIN.


	7. Chapter 7

2ème fin.

Ils se fixèrent alors, le cœur battant, Lilly baissa les yeux la première. Scotty comprit, et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit et sortit. Lilly encore sous le choc resta immobile, et réalisa qu'elle venait de perdre l'amitié de la seule personne qui comptait pour elle. Leur amitié venait de se briser, comme il lui avait dit. Il avait dépassé ce stade depuis bien trop longtemps, pour passer outre. Pour preuve, ce baiser qui confirmait son aveu, un baiser qui aurait évolué vers autre chose si elle ne l'avait pas stoppé. Ce baiser qui la troublait, même terminé, ce baiser qui la fit frissonner alors qu'elle y repensait. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ? Comment elle, l'inspecteur Lilly Rush avait pu passer au travers de ça ? Comment ne pas l'avoir remarqué ? Il y avait bien dû y avoir des indices, sur les réelles intentions de Scotty à son égard. Plusieurs fois, il avait bien dû être à deux doigts de craquer ! De tels sentiments aussi forts ne pouvaient pas être transparents.

Scotty roulait. Il s'était laissé aller. Il avait perdu le contrôle, elle l'avait embrassé, et tout ce qu'il avait trouvé de mieux à faire, c'était d'agir en imbécile. Il aurait pu se contenter de ce timide baiser, mais non. Trop rapidement, tout s'était enchaîné dans sa tête, il embrassait Lilly, elle l'embrassait aussi, et sa réflexion s'était arrêtée là. Il se maudissait. Il arrêta la voiture devant le seul endroit où il laissait ses pensées dehors. Il entra dans le bar, et commanda la bouteille entière de whisky au barman, en lui tendant les clés de sa voiture. Puis il alla s'installer à une table, et après quelques verres, il fit signe à une jeune femme de venir le rejoindre. Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, cette dernière récupéra les clés, et décida de raccompagner le latino, qui refusa. Il arrêta la voiture devant l'entrée de l'immeuble de la jeune femme et lorsqu'elle en sortit, il la suivit.

Le lendemain matin, Lilly se leva avec une sensation de bourdonnement dans la tête. Elle avait passé la nuit à essayer de trouver les réponses à ses questions, mais en vain. Elle composa alors le numéro de portable de son collègue, alors qu'elle savait très bien qu'il ne décrocherait pas. Elle laissa le répondeur débiter son message.

_- Scotty… C'est Lilly… Rappelle-moi s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas… Il faut que je te parle… C'est important pour moi… Je n'ai qu'à te dire « Hey »… Tu te souviens… Et bien là, j'ai besoin de te parler Scotty. Rappelle-moi quand tu auras ce message._

Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne le ferait pas, mais elle l'avait appelé. Il saurait donc, qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, et qu'elle voulait comprendre.

Scotty regardait avec dégoût la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il avait dépassé les bornes, et il le savait. Comment pouvait-il avoir agi de la sorte ? Celle qui dormait encore à ses côtés était certes jolie, mais représentait tout ce qu'il détestait en lui. Il sortit et monta dans sa voiture. La bouche pâteuse par trop d'alcool pour peu de sommeil, il démarra, et alluma son portable. Le bip du répondeur se déclencha, il n'y fit pas attention, sans doute Nick qui l'appelait pour savoir pourquoi il avait préféré ignorer la soirée de la veille. Il roula encore longtemps, ne voulant pas rentrer chez lui tout de suite. L'esprit embrumé par les paroles qu'il avait prononcé à Lilly, il se souvint du message, il ouvrit le clapet, composa le numéro de sa messagerie et coinça l'appareil à son oreille. Il écouta alors la voix de Lilly prononcer leur signal, il ne fit pas attention aux appels de phares devant lui, et ne réalisa que beaucoup trop tard qu'il percutait de pleins fouets un camion de marchandises.

_Trois semaines plus tard._

Lilly se tenait devant une petite stèle, dans le cimetière. C'était la première fois qu'elle acceptait d'y aller. Elle n'avait jamais voulu assister à l'enterrement. Paul se tenait dans la voiture un peu plus loin. Les yeux baignés de larmes, elle déposa lentement une couronne de fleurs sur la tombe. Elle lut la description à voix basse. Même inscrit en toutes lettres, elle ne voulait pas le croire. Ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas l'homme qu'elle aimait qui était enfermé dans un cercueil à six pieds sous terre. Elle n'avait compris que bien trop tard, qu'elle aimait Scotty. Elle ne l'avait compris que lorsque John était passé chez elle pour lui apprendre le décès de son collègue. Elle s'était effondrée dans les bras de son chef, voyant sa vie se détruire, voler en éclat. Il ne le saurait jamais. Il ne saurait jamais qu'elle éprouvait les mêmes sentiments. Il ne saurait jamais à quel point elle se maudissait de ne pas l'avoir rattrapé comme elle avait voulu le faire, le soir où ils s'étaient embrassés. Elle caressa du revers de la main la stèle, et murmura le mot « Je t'aime ». Ce qu'elle ne saurait jamais, c'est qu'avant de percuter le camion, Scotty avait sourit. Il avait deviné que leur signal était la façon de la jeune femme de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait.

FIN.


End file.
